


I'm here

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before Dean goes to Hell. Sam's having nightmares. Dean tries to comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_30snapshots over at livejournal.

“No, don’t take him, don’t! Take me, please, not Dean!”

“Sam, Sammy, wake up! It’s a dream, it’s not real.” Dean shook Sam and tried to wake him.

“Don’t take him!” Sam violently woke up, nearly knocking Dean off his feet. 

“Dean, you here?!” Sam sought out Dean hastily, almost knocking the alarm clock of the nightstand.

“I’m here, Sam. Don’t worry. I’m here, I’m not dead. It’s okay, Sammy.” Dean took hold of his brother and led him back to the bed. Sam was only wearing a pair of boxers and he was shaking from the sudden change of sweating in fear while asleep and calming down when awake. Dean pushed him down and crawled on top of him. Holding his weight up with his toes and elbows, Dean started to kiss Sam. He started with a deep, long kiss that Sam responded to after a few seconds. When Sam rolled his head away to breathe, Dean only moved his kisses to Sam’s throat and collarbone and then started kissing down his chest. Dean didn’t like that Sam was still trembling but he guessed that would change soon enough. All Dean had to do was _be_ there and not stop. He could only hope that would be enough comfort.


End file.
